A Lovable Family Flynn Day
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Epilogue to the story "There Is No Better Feeling Than Love." Sam and Quorra's fun filled day with their children. Sam/Quorra


Author's Note: Well the result of my series of games I played, ended. And after the hardship of games, Tron ultimately triumphed. This is the epilogue sequel to my story: "There Is No Better Feeling Than Love" pretty much my first family/romance fic focusing on the successful life of the Flynn Family, it takes place 7 years after Sam and Quorra's firstborns. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic, choice song for them going down the elevator is described in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tron nor the song: "What Is Love" by Haddaway.

A Lovable Family Flynn Day

7 Years have passed since Sam and Quorra had 2 children by the names of Quoytrel and Samantha and over the years their personalities had begun to show. Samantha Like her dad was interested in crazy stunts, so pretty much in the elementary school they were signed in, she was into aerobics which is why in gym she was always the most energetic one of her class. Quoytrel on the other hand was like his mom into reading and everything, and was considered the smart one. More to the point, Sam had construction build in a home at ENCOM so that Sam and Quorra wouldn't be far away from work if they were needed. It was a normal Friday as Sam and Quorra was going to pick up their children from school because later they were all going to head for Flynn's Arcade to play games, something that they all love to do. They got dressed as Sam wore his normal wear of shirt and jeans Quorra was wearing a black outfit with a sky blue shirt inside as they headed down the elevator which was 50 floors. As they were heading down, they were hearing elevator music but it wasn't the normal boring kind on most buildings, it had music of past and present hits and pretty much, it was a past hit that Quorra heard, but couldn't quite fully understand. Quorra just looked up and Sam saw that and only had to ask.

"What is it Quorra?"

"I heard this song before but couldn't fully get what this guy was saying in this."

Sam began to hear the song as well.

"Oh. Well Quorra basically this guy is trying to know, as the title suggests, what is love. The guy is trying to find out how to love without hurting her mentally."

"Oh. But why put a meaning to a song as energetic as this?"

"Well that's how the singer felt. Most tech songs talk about love."

"Well then let's dance until we hit main floor."

Quorra backed up to Sam until they got to the wall. Sam smiled and laughed.

"Quorra honey, could this wait until after we had our family day?"

"No Sam, I'm afraid not."

"How's about a deal? You refrain for now and tonight I'll let you have your way with me."

"That's happening regardless. But I'll make you a better one."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not find my outfit sexy Sam?"

"Yes, I do."

"Sexy enough that you want to take me?"

Just thinking about it was making Sam hard.

"Yes."

"Well then, you let me grind you and on our way up if we don't have our kids with us on the elevator..."

"How's about when we get to our bed."

"Okay or when we get to our room, I'll let you take off my outfit so I can wear the sexiest thing you want me to wear so you can take that off me.

"Okay Quorra Flynn, you got a deal."

After a successful negotiation. Quorra continued grinding on him closely as the music continued. When the song ended the elevator was at lobby level. They got out and of the building and got inside a car to pick up their children from school. They got to the school and saw their children waiting for them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The kids shouted as Quoytrel went and hugged Quorra whereas Samantha hugged Sam then they switched upon hugging.

"Look Daddy look what I got on my work!" Samantha showed Sam her class work getting an A+.

"I got an A+ too!" Quoytrel said as he showed his work in school as well.

"I am so proud of both of you!" Quorra said as her children hugged her.

"So am I. That's why tonight I'm taking you two someplace fun." Sam added.

"The arcade?" Quoytrel asked.

"Yes."

"Yay!" The children screamed as they got in the car and was heading their way there. On their way they had got something to eat first and when they got to Flynn's the arcade was much bigger and better than before Sam turned his father's legacy into a much bigger one. There were not only more arcade games but updated ones and there were computers for people to use to interact with or play against in the grid there were updates to it. If ever their character derezzed it would respawn within 14 hours making sure that the Grid doesn't get too addicting to people. Flynn's arcade also included laser tag, a kids obstacle course with a ball pit, and many play tables. Before they played games, Sam went down to check his father's secret office. Ever since he got Quorra out of the Grid and shut down the computer for good, the machine lied dormant, rusting away.

_'I wished you lived dad so you could see how big our family has grown. I'm sure me and Quorra as well as Alan will never forget you.'_

Sam left back out and had returned to his family so they could have a fun time. They played many games as well as the old Tron, in Laser Tag, Quoytrel was beating the entire family despite Samantha who was more athletic. And in table games like foosball and pool Quorra was beating Sam. After a few more hours, it was time to leave, they all headed out to get something to eat. They all decided to go for pizza while eating peacefully, Sam looked at Quorra. Quorra looked right back at him and wondered what was on his mind.

"What is it Sam?" Quorra asked.

"Kids... How would you feel about a having a younger sibling?"

"Are you and mom going to have another baby?" Samantha asked.

"Maybe, it would have to be between your mother and I, if she wants to have another child."

Quorra smiled at the idea she was always happy with Sam and her kids and was willing to create even more kids with Sam.

"Will we have another brother or sister mom?" Quoytrel asked.

"Soon." Quorra replied and the children cheered at the fact that they are about to have yet another sibling. After they finished eating they went back home to ENCOM the kids had got to one of the elevators and headed to their floor Sam and Quorra got on the other due to the fact that the kids left them in the lobby. Once they got in it was only 50 floors away until they was up there. Sam held Quorra close as he began to passionately kiss his wife. Once he broke from it they looked at each other with Quorra showing much love in her eyes.

"I am the luckiest woman ever to have such an incredible man like you."

"I know. And I am lucky to have such an outstanding woman like you."

"I know."

They kept on kissing until they got to the 50th floor. At that time when they got inside they were able to get the kids to bed before retiring to their bedroom looking at each other again for a while before the ended up kissing each other and soon began to make yet another baby.

Almost a year later, their child was born and Quoytrel and Samantha were a big brother and sister to their little sibling. For Sam and Quorra they were always happy to have another Flynn In the family.


End file.
